keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Ishion
Ishion (イシオン) is a fictional fan planet in the series Keroro gunso. Ishion is the 49th Planet of The Gamma Planetary System, it is home to the bug like Ishinjin. Planet Ishion is very similar to Pekopon, but consists of different alien like plants, animals, and colors. The atmosphere is a bit more dry, and much stronger compared to Pekopon, The "dominant" metal is crystal, The planet consists of: * Mountain - 10% * Forest - 22% * Plain - 18% * Glacial - 20% * Sea - 30% It has two suns named Sun-21 A, and Sun-22 A, but they are also known as Nova, and Aoi on the planet, they have two moons named AM, and AM2, standing for the water planet "Aquas" that circle's the planet with the moons, and suns. Legislation TBA Time They were able to calculate the time after their first queen's doughtier, Emerald was gifted with extreme knowledge, their time was put as: b.E - Before Emerald a.E - After Emerald Ishion is 134 years backwards respect to Pekopon (this means that if on Pekopon was the "Year 134", on Ishion was already the year 0 b.E.). 1 Ishion year is equal to 5 Pekopon years. Each year is composed by 16 months: * Garnet - From the gem Garnet - Winter * Amethyst - From the gem Amethyst - Winter * Aquamarine - From the gem Aquamarine -Winter to Spring * Diamond - From the gem Diamond - Spring * Emerald - From the gem Emerald - Spring * Agate - From the gem Agate - Spring * Moonstone - From the gem Moonstone - Spring to Summer * Ruby - From the gem Ruby - Summer * Peridot - From the gem Peridot - Summer * Turquoise - From the gem Turquoise - Summer * Sapphire - From the Gem Sapphire - Summer to Fall * Opal - From the gem Opal - Fall * Tourmaline - From the gem Tourmaline - Fall * Topaz - From the gem Topaz - Fall * Pearl - From the gem Pearl - Fall to Winter * Quartz from the gem Quartz - Winter Each month has 32 days. There are 8 days in a week: * Jandei - From "January" * Febdei - From "February" (Monday) * Mardei - From "March" (Tuesday) * Aprdei - From "April" (Wednesday) * Maydei - From "May" (Thursday) * Jundei - From "June" (Friday) * Juldei - From "July" (Saturday) * Agudei - From "Aguste" (Sunday) Each day has 27 hours, every hour has 50 minutes and every minute 60 seconds. Trade Army TBA Religion TBA Kingdom City's Porfirio Kingdom: "Porfirio" (Mislabeled on the map) comes from the pekoponian greek language, it means Purple Stone it is the main capital kingdom of the world, it is ruled by princess Amethyst, Porfirio Kingdom has more territory then the other kingdoms. it is located in the Crystal desert in the center of a round mountain formation with a large oasis, know area's in the Porfirio Kingdom territory are: * Crystal desert A bright purple desert area, in the day time it can get extremely hot, and At night be decently cool, but in winter will cool down to spring like telemeters, in the mountain area outside is full of intrinsic to caves with underground springs, and tunnels leading all over the planet. the people living there tend to go down there to a special spring thats said to make them look younger. * Violet Island It's mostly made if forest, a area in it though is used for mining. it's a loved camping place due to it's beauty, but also a bit known for dangerous animals with it's smaller islands near it. * Meeting Islands'' These Islands are used by the Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses of the planet for monthly meetings and in times of emergency. they are normally there for a few days in places hidden on the islands for the royals to stay and red and meet on the main Island for meetings in a large building. * '''Violet Sea The sea of Porfirio Kingdom, borders into the Granite sea, and Sunset Sea, and the Crystal kingdom. * Purple Forrest a large area of forest that connects the Crystal kingdom, and Porfirio kingdom by land, it has some snowy area. Red Rose Kingdom: It's name clearly came from the red roses that grow in that area abundantly. It is ruled by (to be made later), Red Rose is the 3rd largest kingdom, it connects into the Azura kingdom. it is a balanced weathered kingdom, it can be really hot in summer, or covered in snow in winter, know area's in the Red Rose Kingdom territory is: *'Red Forest' A large forest near the Red Rose kingdom, it goes all the way to crystal mountain. * Crystal Mountain Wast Side the wast side of the mountain, which is most to all the mountain, it is a known bath spot, with a resort at the top. along with the Snow Village. * Granite Sea it's named after how it borders the White sea of the Crystal Kingdom, Sunset Sea of the Alani and Hyunh kingdoms, Violet Sea of the Porfirio Kingdom, and the Cyans sea of the Azura, and Tale kingdoms. Azura Kingdom: 'Azura' comes from the pekopanian language Persian, it means blue. it owns the lower land of Crystal Mountain on the East side. it's the 5th largest kingdom, and shares the Cyans Sea with the Tale Kingdom. it is ruled by Prince Iolite. The Azura kingdom is right a crossed from the Tale kingdom. The Azura kingdom is a rather mild tropicl weathered area, that gets colder and colder as you go north. The Azura Kingdom territory is: * Blue Forest the largest forest known around. people have vanished in this place, never to bee seen again, it's thought a wild animal picked them off, but also say it's a blue ghost hunting for souls to eat. * Crystal Mountain East Side Crystal Mountain is a known bath spot, with a resort at the top. along with the Snow Village, The east side, does not contain any the mountain, but it's islands including the one the Soul village is on. * Cyans Sea The Cyans Sea is shared with the Tale kingdom, it's known for typhoons and hurricane making, because of it's warm temperature. Tale Kingdom: 'Tale' is a Egyptian flame name for 'Green' in pekoponian. The Take kingdom is one the smallest kingdoms thanks to the war long ago the Azura kingdom won. it is a crossed from the Azura kingdom. It is ruled by (to be made later), The Tale Kingdom territory is: * Green Forest The second largest forest that connects the Azura and Tale kingdoms, it goes into the Blue forest. It is home to the Emerald Village. * Green Islands While not marked on the map, they are tropical islands with farms, and are popular vacation spots. * Cyans Sea The Cyans Sea is shared with the Azura kingdom, it's known for typhoons and hurricane making, because of it's warm temperature. Alani Kingdom The name "Alani" comes from "Lehua Alani" which us a pekoponian Hawaiian orange flower. The Alani kingdom, is a lot of large islands, the weather rotates like the Red Rose kingdom, it's ruled by (to be made later), and is known for it's prospering farms, It's the second largest kingdom, The Tale Kingdom territory is: * Orange Forest The Alani kingdoms forest, mostly full of fruit trees, * Sunset Sea named after how the Alani border and the Hyunh border meet. * Islands While not labeled. there are Meany islands that are populated here. Hyunh Kingdom It's the second smallest compared to the Tale kingdom, it's ruled by (to be made later), and "Hyunh" is Vietnamese for 'Yellow' It does not have much land, and not meany islands, it's also known for it's sea fishing. The Hyunh Kingdom territory is: * Granite Sea it's named after how it borders the White sea of the Crystal Kingdom, Sunset Sea of the Alani and Red Rose kingdoms, Violet Sea of the Porfirio Kingdom, and the Cyans sea of the Azura, and Tale kingdoms. * Sunset Sea named after how the Alani border and the Hyunh border meet. Crystal Kingdom The forth largest kingdom, "crystal" clearly coming from how it's area mostly contains of all the cold areas, it's ruled by (to be made later), it connects with every kingdom border, but the Azura kingdom one. it does not have much territory, The Crystal kingdom territory is: * White Sea it connects the Hyunh border, and Tale border, a log with the Granite Sea, Villages * Violet Village is on Violet island, the village if full of miners. * Snow Village A large village a top Crystal mountain, it's known for the resort within it. Albino Ishian's are also known for being born here. * Soul Village it's located on the large peace of land that connects the main Azura kingdom to Crystal mountain. Ishian's here have been known to be born with ghostly blue gems. * Emerald Village The Village in the green forest that Queen Emerald was born in years ago, and died. It was known as "Lush" forest back then, but then was renamed after her in her honor, it's known for being a tree house village. * Stone Village A village near the orange forest, most people here are farmers. * Yellow Village This village is located on it's large island. and is a fishing styled place. * Crystal Village one of the large villages, on a island nearing the violet and sunset sea borders. External Links Creators DeviantArt Ishians Category:Planets